maters_drunk_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maisy
Maisy & McQueen On Holiday Part IV: Happy New Year is the 15th episode in the 1st season & is the 15th episode overall. Plot Mater finds a Billboard with Lightning on it & thinks it's him but realizes it's not him so he talks to Luigi & Guido at Radiator Springs that he is looking For Lightning McQueen & Maisy, Luigi says that he Shoudn't trust Maisy & Guido tries to talk to him but Mater doesn't understand him so he moves along & talks to Golden Saddle. He argues with him about if he is a clone or not but Ramone joins in & is told about the hide & seek game & that he can't find Lightning & Maisy, he points at the billboard which makes Mater mad. Guido then says something which makes Luigi yell at him to say that. Mater is alarmed & confused but is told nothing & that he did not say you are a hot, mater responds alarmed but is told nothing again by Luigi. Mater then asks where he can find them & is told to go to a donut shop by Golden Saddle, He then goes there & finds Lightning Dragon McQueen & think's he is Lightning McQueen but realizes it's not him. Mater leaves & is blocked by cops & gets stuck & finds DMC so he asks him if he has seen Lightning & Maisy & he asks who's that?? Mater is done with this & starts yelling Frick Everyone, Frick People, Frick Cars, Frick the Moon, Frick the Sun, Frick Time, & everything. Mater then goes to the Police station & tells the Police Lightning McQueen is Missing & asks if they have seen the show Maisy, Someone responds that they do know & he asks & makes sure he does, so the police car starts singing the Svenska/Swedish version Molly Mus & gets yelled at by Mater, He is told to apologize so he does & the police make a missing file report of them. the police ask who's fault was it?? & Mater says it was his fault & is told he is going to be arrested which Mater Says he didn't do anything wrong so he starts yelling which causes a huge fight. Maisy & McQueen are watching on The Tele watching CEN news starring Darrel Cartrip & Chick Hicks & Maisy & Lightning see a News report of the missing which makes them shocked & confused, Mater is then shown being interviewed, the car interviewing Mater tells him that the mouse is a bit crazy & he is addicted to cheese, Mater is confused & the reporter says & Lightning Mcqueen... Don't even get me started on him, Mater starts attacking the reporter & it cuts back to Darrel & Chick Hicks, they talk about Chick Hick's Piston Cup & about a Tsunami & strange sightings of a weird looking with bits & bobs on it & it appears outa nowhere & just goes BAM! BAM! BAM! & comes out of nowhere covered in frost. DMC IS then seen Time Traveling into the studio & chick hicks says to call the cops. Lightning & Maisy are outside in a huge crowd & are confused about what is happening, everyone is heard counting down & Maisy says it's going to be an ultimate dance party & Fireworks go off which makes Maisy & McQueen Scream thinking it's guns so they run away screaming. Trivia * The Part when the Police starts singing the Svenska/Swedish Version of Maisy Called Molly Mus is Foreshadowing The Gang Watch Maisy's DVD GONE WRONG. * When Luigi Tells Gudio to not say that he says you are hot in Spanish. * This is the First appearance of Lightning Dragon McQueen, McQueen's Cousin. Category:Maisy & McQueen On Holiday mini Series